


we were just kids

by wemadguys



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemadguys/pseuds/wemadguys
Summary: “Don’t you have better things to do, Lannister?”“No, my gig reading to orphans isn’t until seven. Iwasgoing to shine a homeless man’s shoes while I waited, but I can do that anytime.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952428
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	we were just kids

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day 4 prompt: "that didn't stop you before"
> 
> i got inspired to write some JB! This is a short little glimpse into a high school mod AU.

“Having trouble?” he asks her, smirking as she tries and fails at turning over her engine for what Jaime suspects to be around the hundredth time. Brienne is always so…prepared that he can’t help but be amused at her flustered demeanor now. She turns to glare at him through the open car door and ruins his fun a bit with the open, naked contempt for him apparent on her face.

“Don’t you have better things to do, Lannister?” she asks as she unfolds her inhumanly large frame from the driver’s side and walks toward the propped-up hood.

Probably. “No, my gig reading to orphans isn’t until seven. I _was_ going to shine a homeless man’s shoes while I waited, but I can do that anytime.”

“I meant something more along the lines of ‘pushing someone off a bridge,’ actually. I mean, something so pedestrian as morality never stopped you before.”

And there it is. Why does she have to ruin every conversation by reminding him of all the shit he’s done? Does she think he’s forgotten? He just doesn’t _get_ Brienne. No one respects her. Fuck, Jaime’s the only one on the team who even _talks_ to her. And yet she idolizes those assholes and demonizes Jaime just because they’ve never gotten caught doing the horrific shit they get up to.

And to think he’d been going to help her out.

Brienne pulls her arms out from under the hood and Jaime’s eyes are drawn to her biceps, bigger than his, bulging from beneath her black t-shirt. Maybe he should help her after all, if only so he can finally find out what her arm routine is.

As she stands in front of her car with nothing left to try, Jaime can’t help but notice how lost she looks. It cements his decision. “Is that any way to talk to the person offering you a ride?”

“What?” she snaps, eyes flashing in anger, as if she’s suspicious that the suggestion itself is a personal insult.

“See,” Jaime explains condescendingly, annoyed that she doesn’t just say yes right away, “ _my_ car goes ‘vroom vroom’ and _yours_ does not.” Scoffing, he adds, “I thought you were an honor student, Tarth.”

She looks right at him, her blue eyes silently questioning his sincerity. He raises his eyebrows at her in a challenge. _Just say okay, idiot_ , he wants to say. _Just trust me._ Smiling in what he hopes is a reassuring way, he goes, “You don’t know, riding with me could be fun. Not that you’d know what fun feels like.”

“If you consider listening to that whiny crap you call music ‘fun,’ then maybe you’re right.”

He laughs at that and even though she doesn’t, there’s a softness to her expression that wasn’t there before. “Come on, let’s go. I’ll let you buy me a burger in gratitude. And then you can let me copy your French homework.”

“Dream on,” she scoffs, except this time she hits the ‘lock’ button on her key fob, closes the hood, and follows him to his Lexus without another word. With his back still to her, he smiles in triumph.

Not that he _really_ cares what she does either way.

Because he definitely doesn’t.

Right?


End file.
